See You Again
by Valdez4me
Summary: Amber Frend has never lived in one place for long. Her mother was always moving them around. Her favorite place had been New Mexico because she had made the best friend she had ever had: Leo Valdez. But they had moved. But now Amber is in for the shock of her life as she realizes why they always moved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I realizeit might not be the greatest. But I hope you enjoy it. Please review so I can get better! Here's my story...**_

* * *

Amber hated her mom. They were constantly on the move. The longest she had stayed in one place was when she was ten. The town had been in New Mexico and she had been there for four months. She had loved it there. But like always, she hadcome home  
to see her mom packing everything into the car. She never even got to say goodbye to a boy she had met there.

His name was Leo and he had been in foster care. He had come and stayed with her when he had tried to run away the first time. He had been her only friend in a hard time. Then she had left after only four monthsof sweet hadn't even  
fought with her mother. 

It had been five years since then and she was moving to Long Island. Her mother had been looking at this one camp that she wanted Amber to go to. They had stopped by the sea on the way there.

Now, Amber stood with her feet in the ocean. Shelet the calming wind run through her. She watched as the sun started to set. Her mother yelled her name and Amber sighed. She walked up towards her mother.

* * *

"Mom! Calm down. I'm coming." I yell. Why is my mother like this? I hurry, knowing Mother doesn't like being kept waiting. She was always pushing me around, but I knew she was just trying to look out for me. Being a single mother had tobe hard,  
especially when her daughter is me. I had been home schooled almost every year of my life. The only time I had managed to convince her to enroll me in school was those months in New Mexico.I had ADHD and always had to be moving. Mymom hated  
when I fidgeted. No matter how hard I tried to stop,I never could.

As my mother comes into view, I wondered once again how we are ever related. Where my mother has blonde hair and blue eyes, I have dark brown hair and stormy gray/purple eyes. My mother says I look like my only trait I inherited from  
my mother was her nose.

My mother yells my name again. "Mom, I'm right behind you," I say. My mom spins around and raises her eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes.

"We are only ten miles away from camp. Let's go." She orders. I sigh and walk over to the car. I hesitate only a second before climbing in. My mother climbs into the drivers seat and we are off.

"Why do I have to go to this camp? Why can't I just stay with you?" I ask for the hundredth time since leaving Florida, the last place we had lived.

"I already told you Amber. I can't take you with me where I'm going." Mom replies. That was the same reply I had gotten the whole trip here.

"Where are you going?"

"Amber, you wouldn't be coming so you don't need to know."

"But Mom, what if something were to happen to me? I have to be able to tell people where you are."

"Tell them I'll be back ina few weeks, at the same time as always."

"But Mom..."

"Nothing is going to happen to you here anyway."

"Mom, I don't want to be here. Can I please come with you?"

"No Amber. Stop asking." My mother practically growls out. When she uses this tone,I know right away to drop whatever topic we had been discussing.

"Fine," I lock my jaw and turn to look out the window. My mother wentsomewhere every summer since I was 12. She would always just drop me off at the place of her choosing and then disappear for three weeksbefore reappearing to

take me away. I hated it every time.

We drove in silence for five minutes. My mother mentions somethingabout how we are onlyone mile away from camp. The next thing I know, we are thrownin our car. After we land on the ground, I hit my head and lookoverat  
my mother. Her head is all bloody and I think inan instant that she is dead. I climb outof the car to see what happened,what had hit us. That's when I see thehalf bull,half man thing as it charges me.

I have never run fasterin my life. Still, I amtoo slow. As the beast catches up to me,it whacksmeinto a tree. I hit my head on the bark. Everything blurs. I can't really make out much of the beast but I know he is coming  
closertome.

You know that moment when you realize that you are dead. Well I had that moment. I thought over how little friends I had made. I realized how muchof life had escaped me all because I was afraid of losing someone close to me. Just like

I lost Leo. I have always blamed my mother for that. But I realize now, maybe it wasn't completely her fault. In those final moments, I forgave her. More importantly I forgave myself for the one mistake I had make that no one knew about. The mistakethat  
I had to get over.

 _I am going to die_. _I am going to die_! I look up as it rears its head to stab me with its head drops. Everything goes black.

* * *

 _ **I realize this is short. I promise longer chapters in the future. I just have to end this chapter here for the next one to make sense. Please review to let me know if you like it so far!**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **Valdez4me**_


	2. Chapter Two

Leo's POV

* * *

Stupid Jason. He just had to chose Piper. We had made plans yesterday. He _happened_ to forget and ask Piper to watch the sunset tonight together. Alone. Without me.

In hindsight, I probably should have seen it coming. Ever sinceMom died, I have always been second place. Always had someone chose others over me. The one time that wasn't true was in New Mexico. The one place I actually felt like I belonged. With Amber, the one who actually made me feel important. Like I actually mattered. At least until she disappeared.

Istandall alone on Halfblood Hill. I stare down at the camp. Couples areout past curfew. I sighand lookaway. Always the third wheel.

A roar cuts through my thoughts and I turnto the sound. A crash spursme into movement. I run faster. As shock takesover my body, I stopdead in my tracks. The Minotaur ischarging Amber. Wait? Amber?! What is she doing here?

Amber isthrown into a tree. She isn't gettingup. The Minotaur raises his head. _He's going to impale Amber_! I sprint to try and stop the Minotaur but I am too late. "Amber!" I scream. Rage overtakes my vision as I watch the Minotaur takehis horns out of her body. She gasps out her last breath. I scream and charge at the Minotaur.

There are many stupid decisions I have made in my life. Charging the Minotaur, now in the top three. Number one was definitely accidentally killing my mother.

The Minotaur turns to look at me right before I grab one of his arms-like things and catapult myself around to his back. I hear someone yell my name but I don't pay much attention. I look down at my hands and realize that I'm on fire. The Minotaur howls in pain before he charges at a tree.


End file.
